Under The Crescent Moon
by TemariFire
Summary: How far would Sesshomaru go to keep Rin with him forever? In a twisted tale of hope and tragedy, travel with the star crossed lovers as they make the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Rin stood alone, as ebony tresses blew across her face. On the cliff's ledge, she gazed onto the valley of her home. Its fields vibrant and green and found she was saddened, for its beauty was fleeting. Soon winter would cast its spell over the valley, blanketing the meadow in crisp white snow and stripping the trees of its colors. She found it hard to appreciate the beauty of this season and the purity it brought, as it was a reminder of her changing and relatively short existence. Upset by this thought, she narrowed her eyes on the ominous clouds hovering just above the mountain peaks and waited patiently for the rain that would surely fall.

A cool breeze rushed past her and she closed her eyes as a flash of light filtered through the milky flesh of her lids. Her ears focused on the thundering sounds echoing across the mountain walls. The thundering sound soon turned to a steady and heavy drum, signaling the beginning of a symphony of rain.

She welcomed it. Enjoying the wet beads as they splashed upon her face, she let the rain cry the tears she couldn't allow to fall. She for one was not a person to exhibit such emotions but she couldn't stand it any longer. Her nightmares were getting worse and in them they showed her the reality of her future. The future she seen, was that of an old and haggard Rin.

She would find no peace today and maybe not ever. The only thing she could do was cherish what day's the kami would allow her to have with him. Wiping away the last remaining droplets from her face, she looked again on the lands below and decided to return home.

So down the mountain path she ran. Filling her lungs with the crisp scent of pine she extended her arms outward, relishing the wind in her long hair. Glad to have made her trip up the mountain ledge. She didn't have much time left until Lady Kaede would question, why she hadn't returned from a simple errand to Jinenji's.

Luckily for her, she was an extremely fast runner after all the training she'd had with Sango and knew she'd be home in no time.

At the forest edge, she paused and scanned the road. The rain seemed gentle enough and thinking it safe to leave, she stepped out onto the valley floor. On the open road, she slowed her pace, afraid she'd slip on the muddy ground.

To her misfortune, the rain she enjoyed so much before, transformed into a monstrous storm. Aware of the real danger she was in, she searched desperately for a place of shelter and discovered a lonely tree near the side of the road. She dashed to it and took cover under its hanging branches. Glancing downwards she noticed mud spots trailing up the hem of her kimono. Mud caked the sakura blossoms and ruined the shine of her silk.

"Great," complained Rin as she slumped back against the tree. She had been careless and should not have worn her Lord's gift on such an errand. Though there was no use in fussing over it now.

In the hours that passed, she battled to stay warm and huddled beside the tree. A strange yet pleasant numbness crawled up her appendages and moved its way to the center of her being. She placed a shaking hand on the ground and tried to get up. She had to do something before her body succumbed to the paralyzing effects of the icy storm. But before she could try, the world flipped and she fell back, blacking out on the ground.

X x X

In the distance a ghostly white figure emerged through the curtain of rain. Streams of water rolled down the bold stripes on his cheeks and the crescent moon etched high above his brows, as amber eyes fixated on Rin. He approached her and lifted her lithe body up into his arms. At his touch Rin stirred and opened her eyes a small degree and a weak smile spread across her blue lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru," whispered his ward before she fell unconscious again.

In a ball of light he lifted them into the air. Over the rice patties, they flew until billows of smoke, could be seen rising up above the horizon. The village came into view shortly after, nestled amongst miniature square fields. He glanced over, scanning the far corner of the village and soon found what he was looking for, which was a lonely hut. It had a thatched roof and clay walls and it was what made up Rin's home.

On the deck, he landed silently as a worried Kaede rushed out of the front door. He ignored the old miko, as he entered the home. Then laying Rin down on the futon, he paused for a second before walking back into the pouring rain. All the while, the old miko watched the youkai Lord, his expression indifferent as always. When he disappeared from view concern lined her face, for she knew his love for Rin. And it was far more than what he dared to announce and the extent of it frightened her.

X x X

It was late in the evening; when Rin awoke to find herself in clean clothes and covered by a warm blanket. Kaede sat by the hearth and was fanning the flames of the fire; obviously she hadn't long lit it. She searched the room for Sesshomaru and realized he had left her when she had still been sleeping. She sighed and tried to sit up; she couldn't just lie here doing nothing.

"Ye need to rest child." Kaede cautioned,

"I'm feeling better now," replied Rin.

When in truth, her head hurt and the room spun as she sat up.

_Kaede is right. Its best to lie down_, thought Rin.

So with this is mind, she slowly leant back to rest against the wall that her futon was up against. She again and stared up at the ceiling, studying a cob web that was in the corner covered in dust. It hung half dangling from a wooden beam. Bored from staring at it, she turned over to her side and cursed herself for falling asleep.

She had wanted to see him and hated those times when he disappeared without letting Master Jaken and her know. But that was ten years ago, in a time when she believed in forever. And to think, she was left living with humans and not Sesshomaru. She clenched the sheets at this thought, as her annoyance crashed over her. She sighed once more and in the light of the fire, she forced her eyes shut and envisioned her silver haired demon sitting across from her, the only thing between them, the glowing embers of the dancing fire.

X x X

The next morning Rin went to the stream to wash her kimono. She immersed the fabric in the cool water, gently scrubbing out the dirt with soap. Satisfied with her work, she wrung the fabric of excess water and laid it flat on a clean rock.

The sun by this time, had positioned itself high and she enjoyed its warmth on her skin. She settled down on the embankment and hummed a tune that gave way to a song she'd made up as a child.

"In the mountains, in the breeze,

In the forest, in my dreams,

Lord Sesshomaru where are you, Jaken is serving under you too,

I will wait for you on my own, Please return to me,

Waiting all alone"

She abruptly paused, saddened at the word "alone" and peered over the water's edge. A reflection of a young woman stared back at her. Visages of the orphaned child, disappeared under an oval face and well defined nose. Her eyes outlined with dark lashes.

Some of the villagers kindly commented that she was a natural beauty. While others said her face was too skinny and she needed to eat more. They said men preferred women with chubby faces and round figures, as these were signs of health and a woman capable of bearing children.

Rin found it silly when women spoke of marriage and children to her. She for one, desired none of those. She only wanted to follow Sesshomaru but even that thought was as funny as the villager's comments.

She hit the water, not wanting to ponder on it anymore and gasped as Sesshomaru stood across the stream, his gaze piercing her soul. She quickly rose up and shifted her feet, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Lord Sesshomaru you've returned," said a melancholy Rin.

And for what seemed like ages, he stared at her, before finally responding, "Rin."

At his voice, her resolve crumbled and she cast her head down.

To think all her years of dreaming boiled down to this. She was human and should live the rest of her life with humans. This way, she could never hurt him and spare him the pain of watching her slowly d-.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a clawed finger lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. Her heart fluttered at his gentle touch, his golden orbs capturing her in their reflection.

"Is it immortality you seek?" His question shocked Rin and unsure of how to answer, she decided it best to remain silent.

"If so, come should you desire it." He continued and then walked away.

Rin dropped to her knees, unable to process what had just happened and raised a hand to her chin.

_He touched me._

She couldn't deny the feeling. She liked his touch. Maybe a little more than she should.

And his question regarding immortality, could he sense her frustrations concerning her short life? There was no way to know for sure. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she watched him continue down the bank.

Everything inside of her screamed for her to go, to_ follow_ the one who could compel her beyond all reason to trust in him. So with this in mind and with all of her heart, she ran after the white haired demon.

X x X

At nightfall, the old miko came outside to see why Rin had not yet returned. Stopping just inside the doorway, she held on to its frame and took a step outside. The stars were veiled and a crescent moon hung dangerously close between two mountain tops.

_This is a bad omen_, thought Kaede.

The veiled stars and crescent moon meant one thing; doom was near. Quickly turning, Kaede grabbed her cane so she could walk across the room easily to a dusty chest. She soon reached it and opening it, she retrieved her long bow and quiver of arrows.

On this night of all nights, she had to find Rin and bring her home safely. This omen was much too grave to ignore and she could not allow her young charge to stay out unprotected.


	2. Chapter 2

An eerie silence filled the void of night. There was no whisper of wind or chatter of nocturnal creatures. The only sounds heard were Kaede's footsteps pacing across the wooden deck.

_What is taking Inuyasha so long_, pondered the miko.

She was brought from her thoughts when a shifting of fabric and the tussle of dirt on the main road, caught her attention. Inuyasha soon came into view, leaping over the fence and running through the overgrown grass. Her eyes showed her relief at the sight of the white haired hanyou, as he came to a halt before her.

"What is it Kaede?" His voice tinged with annoyance.

Kaede paused and tightened her grasp on the cane.

"Rin is missing."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at her answer and he questioned, "How long has she been gone?"

"Since morning."

He studied Kaede's face; it was traced with more than worry. He smelled fear and wondered what was really bothering her.

"I'm sure Rin's fine. I hear she's pretty good at using a bow," Inuyasha carelessly said.

The miko sighed and lifted her eyes at the curved moon, its pale light showering the landscape in a silvery grey.

"I worry, not only for her safety but because I sense something terrible is about to happen."

Inuyasha not fully convinced by Kaede's assumption, crossed his arms and waited for what else she had to say.

"Look at the sky Inuyasha, I know ye can feel it too, an impending doom is coming. That is why ye came, is it not?" her brown eyes reading him like an open book.

Whether or not he would admit it, he could not deny that tonight felt dreadfully wrong. The air was static and made the hairs on his body stand up. His nose was constantly irritated by stagnant scents, no longer drifting away in the wind. He stared down at the old miko and knew she was right.

"Fine, I'll help you find Rin but that's all I'm doing. You got it?" He said, lifting his chin up into the air and grumbled to himself for being so nice.

He then grabbed Kaede and hoisted her on his back. Weak fingers gripped the fabric of his red robes. It shocked him how much Kaede had aged over the years. It saddened him to admit it but Kaede didn't have much time left in this world. Sniffing the air for Rin's scent, he caught it and leapt into the air.

On the empty road they continued towards the forest stream, following Rin's scent. It mixed with meadow flowers and a light odor of soap. As they neared the forest outskirts, he detected a distinct smell that was definitely not human.

_Sesshomaru_, _what is he doing here?_

Pushing the thought away, he wound his way through a dense array of trees and halted before the glistening stream.

"Rin was here, along with Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Repeated Kaede.

Strange she did not expect him to linger around the village after saving Rin. Though who was she to know, for no one knew what he did after his visits to the village. A mysterious youkai, Sesshomaru was.

Kaede looked around. Worried at her findings.

"Where did they go?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

Inuyasha moved his head to the side taking in more of the scents, to better orient him to the right direction.

"This way Kaede" He responded and swiftly led them alongside the stream's bank.

Holding onto the back of the hanyou, she recalled the way the daiyoukai had looked at Rin. He held the type of eyes, one would hold if set on a purpose and he would pursue to it to the very end. She couldn't help but worry what Sesshomaru was up to.

So under the midnight sky they continued their search for Rin. Unknown to them, a lidless eye watched from above, waiting in the shadow of the moon.

X x X

Rin watched vivid flames dance across the logs. Its fire returned warmth back to her fingers and a light blush on her cheeks. Their journey had been brief and uninterrupted and they had now stopped in a small clearing to rest for the night. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, and stared strangely at the moon. Despite the serene backdrop of the forest, she could not remove the weight of the last words he spoke.

_"Is it immortality you seek? If so, come should you so desire it."_

She wanted immortality but not for its shallow promises of youth and beauty. What she desired most, was the chance to fulfill her promise. A promise she'd lost hope in. If immortality was what Sesshomaru offered, then she would take it.

She turned her head and as soon as their eyes met, Sesshomaru looked away. She found it odd how he avoided looking directly at her. Since their time by the stream, he'd been unusually quiet. Not that he spoke much to begin with but the way he shifted his weight and the subtle movements in his face. She knew something was troubling him.

Rin about to speak, stopped as he approached her from around the campfire and offered out his hand.

Her mouth dropped and she quickly bit her lip, unsure of what to do. She dared not touch him and looked up at Sesshomaru to see if he was absolutely certain of this. A slight nod of his head, sent her fingers gliding down the curves of his palm. Her fingers bent around touching soft hair on the back of his hand. And with a tug from his arm, she was up on her feet.

She tried removing her hand but his iron grip kept it there. Her cheeks flushed red with shyness, when he rotated her palm upwards and placed in it, a beautifully carved dagger. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.

The dagger was light and smooth. Its composition solid bone. Double edges sharpened to perfection and a handle engraved with ancient runes. Strangely enough, the dagger reminded her of Sesshomaru. The dagger's details carved in unison to his personality. She gleamed with pride, at how much she learned from Totosai, whenever he came by to drop off weapons.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin bowed in gratitude.

Sesshomaru seeing her misunderstanding, blankly clarified, "Rin, the dagger is not a gift but an instrument."

Rin titled her head up and curiously asked, "An instrument of what?"

"An instrument of death."

Rin's brows knit in confusion and questioning, "This dagger is not for me to protect myself?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, as he pondered how to explain the dagger's purpose to his ward. "The dagger is your way to immortality."

Rin glanced down at the dagger. Puzzled by how it could grant her such a thing.

"Um Lord Sesshomaru I'm confused?"

Sesshomaru stepped away and took a few steps towards the camp fire. Its light giving him an unnatural glow. Underneath his stoic appearance, she could tell that he was once again lost in thought, battling his own demons inside. It pained her to see him struggle so. If he allowed it, she would reach out to him and comfort him this instant. The muscles in her face tightened and she held her breath, waiting anxiously for the next words he would say.

"Rin listen carefully."

"Hn" said Rin, slightly nodding her head.

"Once a great and terrible Inu, roamed these lands. In one of his battles, he encountered a celestial being who guards the pathway to heaven. A mighty battle ensued, leaving the Inu the victor. Ages after his victory he took a mortal woman as his mate. Aware that she would not be in this world for long, he returned to heaven's gate and stole its celestial light and thus granted her immortality."

Rin stilled at his words, in awe by all that she had heard.

_So an inu and human fell in love_ _and with heaven's light she was granted immortality_. Her chest bubbled with joy, relieved that she could be with Sesshomaru forever.

"Rin," his baritone voice dragging her back to reality.

"Know this, the ritual will claim not only your life but transform you into a youkai. So if you should choose, choose wisely, for the pathway to heaven is before you," warned Sesshomaru and directed his hand to the ominous moon, its pale light shining directly upon them.

_What life will I choose?_ The words echoed in Rin's mind. For years she pondered this question and wanted to know one thing before she gave him an answer.

"Lord Sesshomaru why are you doing this?"

From the corner his eye he glanced at her and quietly approached her. Her heart sped up as he reached forward and cupped the side of her face. She could not believe it, but he was gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes, relishing each stroke. Casting a magical spell over her, forgetting that he was the untouchable youkai Lord.

In his touch it whispered a message. A message he'd kept secret for far too long. It coursed through her veins, sending waves of his affection and adoration through her. The moment she realized and felt it touch the center of her, her eyes shot open.

_Lord…Lord Sesshomaru loves me?_

Yes! Lord Sesshomaru was showing it now, at this _very_ moment. That he loved her.

Rin's reached her hand up and placed it on top of his.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's eyes twinkled with happiness.

To have his love was far more than she ever dared to hope for. She didn't need to ponder anymore on what ifs. She would be a part of his conquests and there when his empire rose. She would be an equal at his side.

Sadly the visions faded when he released her face and distanced himself from her. He tilted his gaze to the crescent moon, its light exposing the sorrow and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Though I warn, you shall die by my fang. I will b -."

Before he could finish, Rin pressed her index finger to his lips and softly answered, "I trust you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened by a millimeter, he was shocked by Rin's response.

In truth she did not care or need to know any more about the ritual. Her prior fears were taken away when she realized the extent of his love for her. She always believed in him and she didn't doubt in him now.

He narrowed his lustrous eyes on Rin and repeated, "Trust." Tasting the word on his lips, having never uttered it before.

"Yes trust," Rin confidently replied.

He stared at the dark haired beauty, her eyes warm and giving. Could he do it? Knowingly risk her life and soul for the chance of keeping her with him forever? Guilt gnawed at him, forcing him to see the truth of his selfishness.

He was selfish because he would not and could not let her go. He refused to allow death to take her again, leaving him forever damned to once again wander the world alone.

_Sesshomaru you fool_.

They were both fools. If his pride allowed it, he would laugh at his own madness. How had the innocence of their meeting in the woods, turned into such a twisted reality?

Beside him a worried Rin stared, waiting patiently for his response.

Narrowing his eyes on Rin, "Do as you wish," and with that he had sealed their doom.

Rin smiled at his infamous words and stepped forward, hesitating for a second before encircling his torso. She gently placed her head on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his beating heart.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_, it steadily drummed.

When a tear escaped the corner of her eye, she caught it before it fell. However with that last tear, she bid farewell to her humanity and looked towards the future as a youkai. She loosened her arms and looked one last time into his golden eyes. Eyes that stole her heart countless summers ago.

In his hand, she carefully placed the instrument of death. She slowed her breaths and shut her eyes, waiting for death to take her. She knew the darkness of its world and the coldness of its clutch. She escaped death twice and she would escape it again.

She was wrong when she thought she could never find peace because today, today she found her peace.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Forever."

His ears twitched at her last words, the signal that she was ready to die. Apart of told him to stop and to spare her life, to enjoy her while she was still young and let her bear him hanyou children. Then allow her to rejoin her people in the cycle of life, in which she was destined for since the time of her birth.

He stopped at these thoughts, knowing it was ultimately Rin's decision. It was her life she entrusted him with. Regardless of what he wanted, he would not do this for himself but for the sake of Rin. He tightened his grasp on the handle, determined to complete the ritual. He would not fail Rin. He would bring Rin back to a life of eternity. Taking in a deep breath, he thrust the dagger into her sternum. His aim precise as his fang pierced through flesh and bone.

Rin's muffled cry sent a sharp pain down his spine as blood gushed from the wound, splattering his hands and the earth below his feet.

In that moment he froze. Time froze. No steady pulsing of her heart. No anything. Rin was dead. Dead again.

The first by fate. Second by his pride. And third by his hands. The hands that cradled the one person he'd care about. The only person he loved.

In his darkness, doubt crept in.

_"What if we fail?_" growled a deep voice.

_"We shall not," _replied Sesshomaru.

From the hidden recesses of his being, he dragged out an untamed power. It burned through his veins, spreading to every corner of body. Acid burned at his fingertips. His hair levitated high. His eyes flashed red. With the last of his sanity, he held Rin in the pale light, awaiting their new destiny.


End file.
